


Friends on the Other Side

by HeartfeltAdvantages



Series: The Kids Aren't Alright [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartfeltAdvantages/pseuds/HeartfeltAdvantages
Summary: Deceit and Patton have a talk.Takes place before "Teen Idle".





	Friends on the Other Side

Deceit was tired. It wasn't hard to imagine why. The others only see him as someone who speaks in lies, and while that may be the case, he _was_ capable of speaking the truth. It was just so damn frustrating trying to tell them that, and Virgil wasn't helping in that department either. Yes, their relationship may not have been the most... _stable_ , but they were stuck together like glue ever since he was created. In all honesty, Deceit view Virgil as a little brother. Sure, he can act like a whiny brat most of the time, but he does has his moment from time to time, and honestly, that's what matter to him the most. Those tiny moments where he was able to make him laugh; those tiny moments where he held onto him as he cried into his shirt; those tiny moments where he would ram into his head that _he does matter._

He sighed, breaking away from that particular train of thought. Now wasn't the time for that. Now was the time to deal with an issue that needed to be dealt with before it got any worse. 

He found himself standing in front of Patton's door. Stickers of animals and "You Can Do It!" adorned the wooden surface, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Despite his childish nature, Deceit was actually quite fond of him. That was why he needed to do this, and tonight was the only chance he got. Taking in a deep breath and holding it for three seconds, he braced himself and knocked on the door. For a moment, there wasn't a response, and he thought that he was out in the main room when the door opened by a crack.

Bright blue eyes widen at the sight of him, although the smile came on far too quickly for his liking. "Hi, Dee! What, um, are you doing here?"

"Do you mind if I come in?" Quick to the chase. He didn't want any distractions for what he's about to do. Patton nodded, albeit confused, and offered him a place on the couch after he closed the door. His room was just as he thought- a chaotic mess of items that was very dear to Thomas's heart. Pushing aside the plush toys, he decided to hold on to the snake plushie as Morality sat next to him. The light side still looked puzzle, although he saw that there was another emotion flashing on his face. It was fear. He could understand why he might be fearful of him- after all, he introduced himself to the others by literally impersonating him- but it still hurt to see nonetheless. "Patton." The side jumped and gave him his full attention. "Are you afraid of me?"

He stuttered for a moment. "Not _afraid,_ per say. More like.... cautious?" Patton sighed in defeat, rubbing the back of his neck with a freckled hand while holding onto the cat plush close to his chest. "I know that you only had good intentions when Thomas heard about the callback, and I know that you weren't too... _happy_ with the response he gave. You offered good points, excellent, even! It's just," he stuttered over his words again before landing on the right thing to say, "It's just that your way of doing it can be a bit intimidating at times."

Deceit didn't say anything for a moment, processing what he just said. After a while, he nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Justifiable. Now, here's another question. Do you _trust_ me?"

"Not exactly?"

"Then why don't you tell the others how you _really_ feel?"

Patton froze on the spot, and for a moment Deceit thought that he might kick him out of the room. He pushed that thought away from his head just as quickly though- Morality wasn't one for rash decisions. If anything, Patton was the type of person to just avoid the problem entirely until he can't ignore it anymore, which was why it was so important for him to do this. The light side let out a nervous laugh. "W-what do you mean, Deceit? Of course I tell the others how I feel! You don't have to worry-"

"They only see me as a burden."

Patton clamped his mouth shut as he found himself staring at himself. Deceit hated that he had to go this far, but he didn't had a choice. He was only going to lie out of the situation so that he could avoid the topic, and he was in no mood for nonsense. He crossed his arms and gave Patton the deadest stare he could muster. "They only see me as a childish twit- _He_ only see me as a child. No wonder they don't listen to me. No wonder they won't take me seriously."

Morality pressed a hand against his mouth, suddenly fighting back tears. Hearing those words out loud- hearing his _thoughts_ out loud- was a lot worse hearing them in his head. It reminded him that all of those nights spent in the dark, wrapped so tight in a blanket that it felt suffocating, and trying to keep his sobs silent were real. It reminded him that all of those thoughts- all of the negative, hateful things that he thought about himself- were real. 

"I'm just a _fucking mistake._ "

"Stop!" Deceit closed his mouth, and the frown that formed looked so wrong to Patton. _Everything_ felt wrong. He hugged his body tight, and the deceitful side transformed back to his normal look, although the frown was still present.

"I'm sorry if I... hurt you," he apologized, scooting closer to him and placing a gloved hand on his own, gold and brown eyes staring directly into his. "The purpose of my visit wasn't to upset you, and if you want me to leave, then I'd completely understand. It's just." He sighed heavily, and for a moment Patton saw how tired he really was. "What you're doing to yourself- convincing yourself that you aren't worthy, beating yourself over the littlest of things, repressing your emotions because you view them as 'bad'." Deceit fell silent, a distant look in his eyes. "It reminded me of something that _I_ used to do." He suddenly became frantic, his hands jumping to hold Patton's arms tightly. "Promise me that you'll at least talk to someone about it. Please."

It took Morality a while, but he soon found his voice. He pulled Deceit into a tight hug, and when he didn't actively try to push him away- he did flinch under the touch however- he hesitantly return the embrace. "T-thank you for doing this, Deceit." His voice shook, but the smile stayed strong. "I'll tell them as soon as I can, alright?"

He felt Deceit nod and closed his eyes, allowing his body to relax for the first time in forever.


End file.
